


day 1: first kiss

by bloosie (orphan_account)



Series: rosemary month [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, this is in the same universe as my story "ruby"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bloosie
Summary: gorls





	day 1: first kiss

From the first time you laid eyes on her in the sixth grade, you were absolutely smitten. You didn't breathe a word of that to a soul, for fear of it reaching your cousin's ears. He would never let you hear the end of it. He had stupid ideas about how to go about beginning friendships and relationships, and it carried into his approach on all social interactions. You were much more sensible.

The girl with the creamy complexion looked borderline heavenly, though you were unsure how she wasn't literally melting in what looked like a long-sleeved black cotton t-shirt, a short-sleeved white cotton t-shirt with a purple... thing... on it. You didn't know what it was called, because you didn't grow up in the US so you didn't watch the show. Along with TWO shirts, she wore a purple skirt that flared out near the bottom, black-and-gray striped tights, and white flats.

It was one hundred and seven degrees, plus the awful humidity, and this beautiful stranger was wearing thick layers fit for November rather than August. She wasn't even sweating.

At lunch, she and a couple others sat with your cousin and you. They introduced themselves, but you honestly didn't remember the others until later. At that moment, the only name that stuck was Rose. Up close, you saw that her eyes were a breathtaking shade of lilac. 

Over the next few years, she became your best friend. 

In tenth grade, she told you that she was gay. It was like a week after she had broken up with your mutual friend, though he was more hers than yours, John, and you couldn't say you were really surprised. 

The first day of eleventh grade, five years after you met her, you were driving her home. She normally took the bus, and your cousin normally sat in your passenger seat, but he was going home with another friend, so why not. 

You had a feeling of budding nervousness, though you couldn't place it. You were only half listening as she talked, lost in your own feelings and thoughts.

"...but it's like they're right next to me, just waiting, so when John asked me out last year I was like "oh okay sure, maybe this is why I've been feeling like this," but then it was  _definitely not why I felt that way._ I mean, it's not his fault. He's a great kid, he's just such a boy. For sure, he is not what I felt like I was so close to I could almost touch."

She was so close, you thought. So close you could almost touch. 

You parked outside of your family's apartment building, and almost laughed to yourself at the realization that Rose was filling the air with words because she probably felt the same nervous energy you did. You were likely feeding off of each other's discomfort, which was silly since you had been together so many times before. 

Suddenly, something changed within you. Before you could change your mind again, you acted. You reached out and buried your hand in her corn-silk hair, leaning toward her at the same time as you pulled her to you. You leaned your forehead against hers, your heart pounding steadily in your chest.

"Can I kiss you?"

A nod, and you did. Her lips were unsurprisingly soft, and you found yourself wondering what she thought of yours. 

The kiss was brief, but sweet. That, you thought, might have been what felt so close.

**Author's Note:**

> UH  
> i've never actually.......... tried writing anything from kanaya's point of view so here's me having fun with this and almost being late  
> publishing right before 11 pm my time :')  
> anyway, what's up. love me some rosemary.


End file.
